


Wounded

by LadyoftheWoods



Category: The Great Mouse Detective (1986)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 15:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18967942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyoftheWoods/pseuds/LadyoftheWoods
Summary: A small take on the events right after the Big Ben fight, based on https://www.deviantart.com/zeragii/art/Recovery-784658194By Zeragii, who's an amazing artist so go follow them





	Wounded

**Author's Note:**

> A little thing I'd been working on then forgot about and just rediscovered and finished up.

He was falling. Not after all this, he couldn’t fail after all this. The propeller, he was holding onto the propeller. If he could just pedal… no. There was no maybe. His foot slipped once, twice, finally gaining traction as he frantically pedaled, adrenaline pumping. He heard Olivia gasp as she spotted him, pointing him out to the others. They cheered and he let out a tired smile, angling over the ledge of Big Ben. His muscles suddenly felt like jelly and he crashed out of the air, landing hard and rolling a couple inches. His vision flashed with colored spots and he gasped, clutching his side, feeling sticky wetness.  
He looked down, wincing. He was battered, bruised and scratched. His head pounded and his coat was torn to shreds. And there was the gash in his side from where Rattigan had clawed him.   
“Basil!” He looked up, seeing the others landing in their makeshift hot air balloon, Olivia running towards him. She slowed as she got close, face blanching as she saw his injuries.  
“Oh. Oh my.” Dawson hurried to Basil’s side, kneeling down next to him.   
“It’s nothing old chap… just, augh, just a scratch.” Basil choked out, face twisting as a sharp stab of icy pain radiated through his body. He clutched his side tighter, almost doubling over.   
“Take it easy Basil, let me see.” Dawson said gently, concern lancing his voice.  
Basil winced as he allowed Dawson to peel his hand away and examine the wound. He felt a squeeze, and looked over to see Olivia holding tightly to his other hand. She was sniffling, eyes wet and worry etched across her face.   
“Oh, come now…. I’m fine… It’s not as bad as it looks…” He tried not to hiss in pain as Dawson ripped off strips of his ruined trench coat and began binding his wound, the bandages soaking through almost instantly. Basil coughed, finding it hard to breathe, his chest aching. He could feel his vision going dim, red around the edges as the beating blistering heat of pain washed over him.   
“We need to get him home and get a doctor. Immediately.” He heard Dawson distantly, his voice sounding like it came from miles away.   
“Basil! Stay awake. I need you to not fall asleep.” Dawson’s panic cut through his dizziness, head spinning. He realized he was shivering uncontrollably, he was so cold. He looked up at his friend with such utter defeat and misery on his face it made Dawson’s heart skip a beat.  
“I’m afraid this might be the end of me Dawson.” His voice shook with agony and he felt wetness dripping down his cheeks. He didn’t want to die. Of all the scrapes he’d been in he’d always gotten out of them. It was fitting maybe, he’d defeated his nemesis, completed his purpose. What was left for him?   
“Mr. Basil you can’t… please don’t go!” Olivia cried, clinging to his arm. His heart felt like it was cracking. He cared for the little brat. He could feel her trembling, looking up at him with those big, pitiful eyes.   
A wave of aching sleepiness washed over him, and he gasped falling forwards, just barely catching himself from falling flat on his face with his arm. He gritted his teeth, bearing the pain, then the numbness.   
“Dawson…I’m sorry” Then the darkness closed in around him.

He saw Olivia, panicked, being lifted away by Fidget until they were high above the sky…. Then he dropped her. His heart constricted and he dove, trying to reach over the edge of the building, trying to catch her overalls but she was falling too fast and he missed.   
He was in the mouse trap with Dawson, the string getting ever closer to breaking under the heat of the flame, the marble rolling down the track… think of something, think of something, useless, USELESS- the trap sprang.   
He was in the dark. He could barely see anything.   
“Did you think you were rid of me, Basil, you worthless worm?” He spun, the voice echoing from all around him. An image flashed in his mind, claws and teeth digging into his flesh.   
“Then come and get me you coward.” He snarled, reckless bravado filling him.   
“Oh, I think I’ll leave that to someone else.” Basil went cold as the sound of a bell rang out, high and clear. From somewhere in this maze he heard a meow. He ran.   
He weaved through the darkness, feeling his way ahead, crashing into the edges of corners, smashing into his side as the padded footsteps grew louder behind him until he stumbled into the center of the maze.   
“Basil, so good of you to join us.” He lunged forwards, jerked back by claws digging into his coat, lifting him off the ground. It was the damned cat. He clenched his fists, staring down Rattigan.  
“You’re dead.” He said, Rattigan laughing.   
“And now, my friend,” he spat, “So are you.” He was dropped to the ground, a scream ripping from his throat as sharp claws slashed through his back, tearing into him again and again and again and-  
He shot awake with a gasp, nearly passing out from moving so fast, dots and flashes clouding his vision his head spun. He groaned, clutching his head, which pounded in pain, contrasting the dull throb that was the rest of his bruises and scrapes. He let out a sharp breath as he shifted position, wincing at the pain in his side, remembering what had last happened.   
“Now there’s no need for that. You lay back down this instant, master Basil.” Mrs. Judson’s voice cut through his memories as his vision cleared, seeing her standing, hands on hips, beside his bed.   
“Please, I’m fine. I just need to dust myself off and get moving again.” He replied, glaring halfheartedly up at her. She shook her head, stern authority radiating off of her.   
“You will do no such thing. In all my years, do you know how many scraps I’ve seen you get yourself in? Too many to count. But this is the first time I thought I might lose you, Master Basil. So, you lay yourself back down this instant and let your body heal or I swear I’ll conk you out myself!” He looked at her agape, she’d never spoken to him quite that manner before, and it was both rather endearing and terrifying. From the look about her, he could see she meant it.   
“Very well. You’re right, I know. Judson… Dawson and Olivia…. They made it back alright?” He asked, leaning back against the pillows. He cursed the small tremble in his voice, it was these blasted injuries, he couldn’t quite think straight.   
“oh, they’re fine alright. More worried about you than anything else. I don’t think Dawson’s stopped pacing for more than a couple hours when he can’t keep his eyes open any longer.” Her eyes sparkled with something unreadable as he let out a soft sigh.   
“Good, good. Send Dawson in, will you? I’ve been thinking about that jewel heist from a while back” he yawned hugely, “and I think I’ve got a lead. If he’s…. up for the challenge.” He murmured, already drifting back off to sleep, looking much more peaceful than he had before. Judson smiled.   
“You big softie, you. I’ll tell Dawson you’re alright and maybe then that man will get some rest too. You put us through the ringer this time, Basil.” She said softly, patting his hand, knowing he was already asleep, knowing he cared more than he would like them to think.


End file.
